Audio devices like earphones, ear microphones, headphones, headsets, and the like, are connected to and used by electronic devices. An audio device may include a speaker. The audio device may also include a microphone. The audio device including the speaker and microphone may output audio received from the electronic device to the speaker or may output audio received from the microphone to the electronic device.
The audio device may further include an additional function unit, such as a radio receiver block, an Active Noise Canceling (ANC) block, and the like. The radio receiver block may be used to listen to the radio. The ANC block may be used to reduce the noise surrounding the audio device. For example, the ANC block may reduce the surrounding noise by receiving surrounding sound, performing phase inversion on an audio signal of the surrounding sound and superposing the result on the audio signal.
The microphone of the audio device may be driven by power supplied from the electronic device. To drive the microphone, the electronic device may supply power with a current of a few milliAmperes (mA) or less than 1 mA to the audio device. The additional function unit, such as the radio receiver block or the ANC block may require greater consumption current than the microphone does. To drive the ANC block, a current of a few tens mA, for example, is necessary.
An additional power line may be connected between the electronic device and the audio device in order for power to drive the additional function unit to be supplied to the audio device from the electronic device. The audio device may also include a battery to drive the additional function unit instead of being supplied with power from the electronic device.
A connection of a typical structure used to connect the electronic device and the audio device may not have an additional power line. Accordingly, with the connection of the typical structure, the electronic device may not be able to supply power to the audio device to drive the additional function unit. In the case the audio device includes a battery to drive the additional function unit, the audio device may have increased volume and weight. Furthermore, whether to drive the additional function unit of the typical audio device may not be controlled by the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.